Safe With You
by forverklainer
Summary: Kurt Hummel is broken by society in his own world with no way out not sure where is life will head after high school. He is harassed everyday not knowing why the idea of different has to come to this. His thoughts of eventually belonging shattered, he meets Blaine. In lust Blaine is the single should that understands him in a matter of seconds. Simply put, with Blaine, Kurt is safe


**A/N: Hey guys! For a lot of you, you're reading this story because I told you to on Instagram :P so thank you! and for those of you just finding this, thank you for reading! If you're a gleek you can follow my glee fanpage on Instagram thegleefeels. So I hope you enjoy! Here's chapter one :)**

Broken. That was the one adjective you could use to correctly describe Kurt Hummel in this period of his life. He was harassed, ignored, and hated. The worst part is he didn't know what for. What could he possibly do to deserve this type of treatment? He was a senior in high school and he still has yet to hold hands with a boy. This feeling of loneliness sunk him more and more everyday.

"Sup homo." Kurofsky spat at him while shoving him into the cold metal locker.

Kurt didn't even cry anymore, he was so used to it. He just gave out a shaky breath and tried his very best to go on with the day.

It's not like he didn't have friends, he would always have the glee club. But as far as he was concerned, they were wrapped up in their own drama. He didn't even know what was going on anymore.

"Hey!" David snarled at him "When I address you, I expect a response!" He took a step closer to Kurt, and he just sighed and looked to the ground.

The jock shoved him against the locker once more.

"I said, I expect a response!" Kurt swallowed hard before emitting a response quietly

"I don't know what to say." He avoided his eyes and Dave chuckled at his helplessness.

"Typical." He rolled his eyes, shoved Kurt again, this time harder, and returned to walking down the hall with his companions from the football team.

Kurt slowly closed his eyes, not knowing how much more of this he could take. He slowly slid down the lockers, sat on the cold ground, and brought his knees up to his chest.

Why?

He asked himself this question everyday. Then shook his head, knowing that he will never have an answer.

When he was little, and all the bullying started, he can't help but have the image of his mom sweep into his mind...

_It was the third week of first grade when a young Kurt Hummel came home crying, and running up to his room. _

_He sobbed and fell onto his bed, letting the tears soak into his pillow. It wasn't long before he heard a soft knock on the door. _

_"Kurt, honey? May I come in?" Elizabeth Hummel said with a gentle voice. _

_He took a deep shaky breath. "Okay." He said weakly. And almost straight away his mother opened the door, and sat on the edge of the bed, immediately taking her son in her arms, and letting him cry. She knew Kurt better than he knew himself, and knew what he wanted and needed. At times like this, he needed to cry, and he needed his mom to hold him and whisper soft things in his ear as the sobs shook his body._

_After a bit, Kurt broke the silence. _

_"Why mommy?"_

_This broke Elizabeth's heart. She just shook her head. _

_"Sometimes things happen that people don't have a reason for. Kids don't think before they act sweetie," she said stroking his hair back. "I'm sure that they didn't intentionally hurt your feelings." _

_That hurt. Because she knew. She knew, and Kurt both knew very well that those kids meant it. Why else would someone do it if they didn't have clear intentions? It's as if a bank robber didn't mean to steal. But she knew what was best for her son to hear, and she knew he was too young to be hit with reality. _

_Kurt sniffled. "What do I do? No one likes me." A tear slowly made it's way down his cheek. _

_His mother slowly wiped it, then turned him to look into his tear filled blue eyes. She warmed his heart with a smile. _

_"Kurt, when people hurt you, you have to think ahead. What decisions to make for you, and your future. Do not give them the satisfaction of bringing you down. You just turn your head, and go on. Steal doesn't start out strong you know. It has to go through machine after machines pounding and prodding at them to get the way they are. Let people be your machines. And you will be unstoppable." She smiled at him. "Promise me something?" _

_He slowly nodded. _

_"Don't let them define you, or bring you down. They may have power over you, or control your feelings. But only if you let them. Promise me you won't?" She lightly brushed a strand of hair from his face. _

_He took a deep breath and let that all sink in before nodding again. He gave his mother a smile. "I won't." He said firmly._

But that was years ago. He didn't know what to do anymore. He almost felt like he needed something in order to defeat all of this. Something bigger than just himself. But he didn't have his mother anymore, and his dad was sick, never would he shower him in his school troubles in his fathers time of need.

"I'm home." Kurt said hanging up his coat and dropping his backpack by the door.

"How was school?" Burt Hummel asked from the couch, as always a football game on.

He gave the same answer he did every single day. The same lie he gave every single day.

"Fine." He shrugged, fluffing the pillows by his dad's arms.

It was a year ago his father suffered from a hard attack. It was the most terrifying point in Kurt's life. If he lost his father, he wouldn't be able to go on. He was one of the few things that kept him going. Caring for his father brought a sense of distraction he very much needed.

He took a seat by his dad, and pretended to watch the game, even though they both knew he had a huge lack of interest in that activity.

Burt's eyes could've help but roam over to Kurt seeing his outfit. He formed a small smile and shook his head. He definitely got the fashion sense from the other side of the family.

As his eyes hit a spot just above the neck line of Kurt's designer cardigan he scrunched his forehead.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" He asked pulling out a magazine.

"Where'd you get that bruise?"

Kurt's eyes widened. And he slightly panicked. The last thing his dad needed was higher blood pressure.

"What bruise?" He asked quietly.

"The one on your neck." Burt lightly touched it.

"Dancing."

"What?"

"This um... number in glee club I've been having trouble with. I hit the back of my neck trying to do it."

His father slowly nodded, clearly not convinced, but not prying. He turned back to the game.

"You know only you would find away to get a bruise on the back of your neck while dancing."

Kurt huffed out a breath. Saying to quiet for his father to hear. "You have no idea."

On many occasions, when he wanted to get out of the house, Kurt would get his homework done at the Lima Bean. A local coffee shop him and his friends sometimes met up at.

He sighed, tapping his fingers against the table, both from stress and frustration. Because of all the bullying, his grades were dropping. It had to do with the fact that some of the jocks were in his classes, and on bad days his focus was thrown off from it all. That was one of these days. His back was almost throbbing from the blue bruises caused from the impact of both lockers and dumpsters.

I need another coffee, he said to himself. As he rose from his seat and made his way to the counter, his crystal eyes darted to the opening doors and his heart sunk.

Walking in was David Kurofsky and his somewhat 'sidekick' Azimio.

Kurt's mind was racing with both thoughts of fear and confusion. He tore his eyes away from the letterman jackets and kept his head down. His head repeating the same words over and over.

Don't see me. Don't see me. Don't see me.

"Well what do we have here?"

Kurt's mind went black. He didn't know why he was this terrified. Perhaps because he always assumed he was safe outside school doors. This shattered the idea that some places could be kept sacred. The only thing left to do was ignore. Ignore, he told himself.

"What a surprise, not responding" Azimio scowled. "I thought we taught you that lesson today."

Kurt was done. He was not about to be publicly humiliated outside of school. He turned and walked quickly to get his things. He shoved all his papers and his laptop in his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Dave said with a devious smirk.

He just left his head down, and kept walking.

"I guess the lesson needs to be taught once again, doesn't it Azimio?" Dave turned to his friend.

Azimio shared his smirk and nodded. "I think you're right."

No. No, this cannot be happening. People were starting to look. This being public would only make the punches deeper with their need to impress.

Kurt stopped caring and walked faster. His deep lack of attention making him ran right into someone.

His head snapped up as he gasped. And in almost slow motion his eyes were met with deep pools of hazel, almost pouring into his own. He was stuck in a trace of lust as his eyes slowly traveled down to his slightly parted, smooth lips, back up to his perfectly smoothed back dark hair. His mouth parted more and out came a voice deep, yet poised and soft.

"I am so sorry, I didn't even see you! Are you alright?"

Kurt couldn't find the mind set to respond, till his eyes traveled back down to the mans mouth and realized what was said.

His eyes widened. "Oh uh, no! No it's my fault I-I'm fine, are you okay?" His eyes met his again.

He gave Kurt a warm smile. "No worries, I wasn't paying attention, let me buy you a coffee?"

That left Kurt speechless and blushing like a little boy, he emitted a nervous chuckle. "No it's fine, you really don't have to do that, I couldn't." He shook his head.

The man let out a small laugh, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at him. "I insist."

"Do you make habits of getting to know the people you run into?" Kurt laughed.

He just smirked. "Actually, you ran into me."

Kurt's blush brightened, and he chuckled again nervously.

He set a hand on his shoulder warmly. "Hey, don't be so tense, I'm easy to get used to."

Little did they know, during that endeavor Dave just rolled his eyes and left along with his little friend.

They sat down at Kurt's previous table.

"Blaine."

He raised his eyebrows.

"My name," he smiled. "We never really got there."

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Right, my name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine's smile widened. "It's a pleasure."

Kurt just smiled and sheepishly looked to his coffee.

He tilted his head and his smile turned warm.

"You're not used to this, are you?"

He looked up at Blaine's inviting eyes. He almost felt lost in them, like nothing in the world even mattered.

He swallowed hard. "U-Used to what?"

Blaine shrugged, "Talking to new people?" He asked gently.

Kurt blew out a breath and thought a little before responding timidly.

"People I just meet don't usually...talk to me like this I guess." He took a sharp breath.

Blaine almost seemed intrigued by this, leaning in closer.

"Why is that?"

"I-I don't know...all my life people haven't exactly been welcoming." He bit his lip.

Well I'll tell you what," Blaine gave him another warm smile. "I wouldn't have talked to you if I didn't want to."

Kurt smiled, and let loose. He talked to Blaine, and had a real conversation. And it felt so good.

"So what you said earlier," Blaine took a sip of his coffee "about people not being welcoming...why?"

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "I ask myself the same question."

Blaine just nodded. "I know how you feel."

"Y-you do?"

"All my life I've been different. And I know how people can repeal from people different from their own kind, and their definition of normal." He said softly

Kurt hesitated before asking "how are you different?"

Blaine smiles at his curiosity. "I'll let you in on a secret. Everyone is different."

Kurt smiled. He just couldn't believe how this day took such a drastic change.

"But if I'm being specific," He continued. "And I hope I'm not over stepping but...I'm gay."

Kurt's heart couldn't help but leap. Their conversation continued on and on, like time wasn't something to look to anymore.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of corse," Blaine smiles at him. "Go ahead."

"How...could you talk to me? I mean we just ran into each other and now you're acting like you've known me for years...how?"

Blaine shrugged. "Like this."

It was strange. This feeling of fitting in with society. Someone buying him a coffee, having a casual conversation -well casual on Blaine's part - just this feeling of normal he couldn't quite place. He couldn't really even find a work to describe how it felt talking to Blaine. But laying in bed all night trying to find one, he did.

Safe.


End file.
